


Mosaic

by Sarita1046



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Power Play, Pseudo-Incest, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: What (maybe) actually happened in that cavern, following Nebula's attack on Gamora during "GotG 2".





	Mosaic

**Author's Note:**

> Musical inspiration: "Pure Feeling" by Florence and the Machine

"You were the one who wanted to win. And I just wanted a sister!”

The words rung with such spite and raw hurt that Gamora momentarily let up on her resolve to strike Nebula once more. For a fleeting moment, her adoptive sister’s eyes bore into hers before flickering downward, as they so often did - faltering just before the icy stare lasted long enough to truly intimidate Gamora.

“Resentment is futile, Nebula,” Gamora went to turn from the Luphomoid. “Thanos is the monster that tortured us both. You most of us all."

“You were always his favorite…” Nebula went to rise and turn away turn away, before Gamora followed suit, catching her wrist.

“This has to stop,” the Zen stated resolutely, despite the heat from the burning ship beginning to sear the left side of her face. “What do you want from me? What will finally get you to see that _Thanos_ is the only enemy?”

A pause. This time, when Nebula’s dark eyes fixed her own, she did not look away…before taking several rapid steps forward. In a flash, Gamora found herself backed against the solid, jagged rock of the cavern wall behind her.

Still, Nebula’s eyes did not stray, orange flames reflected in those ebony irises. “I want another match. One where he isn’t watching.”

Just as Gamora wondered why Nebula’s eyes had flitted to her lips, she nearly yelped when the Luphomoid’s own mouth attacked her throat in – perhaps a nip, she wasn’t certain. Something harsher than a kiss and gentler than a bite, trailing from earlobe to collarbone.

Gamora’s next realization was that the strange, eerily soft and moist sensation did not cease. Gradually, the heat from the flaming aircraft nearby paled beside the fire that erupted across her skin. Nebula’s smooth, throaty voice sounded from right beside her ear.

“Father always said our duels rendered a beautiful mosaic,” one more peck with teeth, before Gamora went to grasp her shoulder, which Nebula countered by pushing her fiercely to the ground. “'Lush green and blood red fused with the purple of dusk and blue of the sea.'"

“Nebula…” Gamora’s voice hitched, as the Luphomoid’s fingers deftly caressed her right breast, hips grinding ever so slightly against her own, face and mouth hidden at her ear.

Somewhere, Gamora idly berated herself for letting her hands stay frozen beside her head. Had her opponent been Quill or any of the moronic men she had encountered before him, he’d have been a bruised mess on the floor by now, if not dead.

Indeed, she knew she could likely render Nebula to the same state…yet she felt no pull to move.

“I wanted to tell you about the time the captain of a ship I took tried to best me. He tried to hold me down. I let him…until the last moment. He had a taser to my throat and I just laid there…he thought I had given up…then he went to remove my uniform. I kneed him in the torso to distract him, then snapped his neck. Seems these modifications can be useful…though they don’t always have to be brutal…”

Nebula punctuated her words with a squeeze, this time of Gamora’s left breast, fingers of her other hand moving to caress the Zen through her slacks, her grinding motion increasing at an agonizingly slow pace. The next moment found those fingers lacing with the digits of Gamora's left hand.

“These are things sisters should tell each other,” Nebula continued, “The captain. “’Mechanical pirate’, he called me. Sometimes, I wish we hadn’t been implanted with these translators."

“I’m…sorry,” Gamora wanted to kick herself for apologizing rather than tossing Nebula across the cavern.

“He wanted to know if I could feel…” Nebula trailed off, as she lined up their pelvises in such a way that the symmetry almost made Gamora keen amidst the warm tingle building within her belly, "and for just a moment, I wondered if I could too...but I didn't want him to be the one who tested that. Not when the choice to be touched was finally my own. On some level, I knew even a half-machine can feel...even _I_ am capable of gentleness."

Right thigh now nearly fully twisted around Gamora’s left, Nebula barely suppressed a husky sigh herself, dipping her lips back to the soft flesh of her sister’s neck. Gamora blinked away the tears of exasperation pricking at her eyes - the rage of not wanting to resist the Luphomoid's touch. The guilt over having relentlessly beaten down her sister again and again, sparing herself at the expense of the other woman's security and sanity.

“I've seen the way that Earth man looks at you,” Nebula went on, the grinding now reaching a fevered rhythm. “He wants you. Does he know you’re just like me? Like all of us…dedicated to the mission beyond the point of having time for play. Best learn these things together. Just another lesson."

Gamora’s breath caught, as she desperately fought the terrifying, unfamiliar wave of electricity that threatened to overtake her, battling the instinctual response to rock her hips against Nebula’s. She lost the battle.

Just as Gamora bit her lip and prepared to cry out rather than let herself be consumed, Nebula propped herself up to stare down once again into her sister’s glazed eyes, movements never ceasing…only hastening to a frantic pace, their fingers still interlocked.

“Let this be our re-match, sister. One where he doesn’t own us.”

The slight change in angle rendered by Nebula’s movement to look her sister in the eyes proved Gamora’s undoing. 

With a sharp cry that she quickly shut down with a painful bite of her own tongue, Gamora never dropped the Luphomoid’s black gaze as her hips bucked upward in time with the painfully sweet spasms. Like rivulets of lava, the new sensation rushed from the apex of her thighs straight down her legs, filling her entire body with electrified bliss that culminated in emotional euphoria not even broken by Nebula’s triumphant grimace above her. Even through her ecstatic haze, the Zen didn't miss the fluttering warmth of her sister's lower region against her own.

Gamora had never found that monotone lilt more infuriating.

“I win."


End file.
